1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to displays of information data in the form of sequential lines of symbols commonly comprising lists of words and numbers, and more specifically relates to the use and control of electronic forms of such displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become well-known to display lists of words and numbers on electronic display screens for ready access by users. Often, such lists extend in length beyond the dimensions of the electronic screen, and in such cases it has further become well-known to cause the image of the list to “scroll” past the screen so that a line of text comprising words, numbers or other symbols, appears to travel from one edge of the screen to the other until a desired section of the list, or portion of a line, appears on the screen.
It is known that the systems and methods currently being used to control the scrolling motion of the screen image are subject to numerous limitations and disadvantages. For example, in one system a cursor may be positioned at one edge of the screen and then moved toward the opposite edge while holding down a selected “mouse” button, thereby engaging and “dragging” the screen image in a desired direction. It is well known that such displacement of the screen image is slow and cumbersome except for relatively slight relative movements. Another system in current use activates an automatic continuous “scrolling” motion of the image when the cursor is positioned on a specific portion of the image, while a selected mouse button is depressed. This requires holding down the selected button until the desired portion of the screen image is displayed. A related system in current use varies the speed of the scrolling motion in accordance with the position of the cursor relative to the edge of the screen. All of these cursor position-responsive control systems are subject to similar limitations of screen clutter, lack of aesthetic visual appeal, and the requirement for manipulation and handling of the mouse device.